familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cheyenne County, Kansas
Cheyenne County (county code CN) is a county located in Northwest Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 2,726. Its county seat and most populous city is St. Francis. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 2000, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.91%) is land and (or 0.09%) is water. Adjacent counties * Dundy County, Nebraska (north) * Rawlins County (east) * Sherman County (south) * Kit Carson County, Colorado (southwest) * Yuma County, Colorado (west) Major highways Sources: National Atlas,National Atlas U.S. Census BureauU.S. Census Bureau TIGER shape files * U.S. Route 36 * Kansas Highway 27 * Kansas Highway 161 Demographics ]] Map of Cheyenne County (map legend)]] Cheyenne County's population was estimated to be 2,911 in the year 2006, a decrease of 247, or -7.8%, over the previous six years. Annual estimates of the population to 2006-07-01. Released 2007-03-22. Six year change is from 2000-07-01 to 2006-07-01. As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 3,165 people, 1,360 households, and 919 families residing in the county. The population density was 3 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 1,636 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.91% White, 0.13% Black or African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.98% from other races, and 0.54% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.59% of the population. There were 1,360 households out of which 27.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.10% were married couples living together, 5.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.40% were non-families. 30.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.85. In the county the population was spread out with 23.80% under the age of 18, 5.10% from 18 to 24, 22.70% from 25 to 44, 21.80% from 45 to 64, and 26.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 97.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,599, and the median income for a family was $34,816. Males had a median income of $24,976 versus $19,569 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,862. About 7.40% of families and 9.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.80% of those under age 18 and 6.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): *St. Francis, 1,395 (county seat) *Bird City, 444 Unincorporated places *Wheeler Ghost towns *Clugh *Gurney *Hourglass *Jaqua *Lawnridge *Orlando Townships Cheyenne County is divided into seven townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the township include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Bird City || 06850 || Bird City || 771 || 1 (2) || 884 (341) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Calhoun || 09950 || || 57 || 0 (1) || 231 (89) || 2 (1) || 0.70% || |- | Cleveland Run || 14150 || || 67 || 0 (1) || 186 (72) || 0 (0) || 0.08% || |- | Jaqua || 35025 || || 46 || 0 (1) || 124 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Orlando || 53050 || || 63 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Wano || 75375 || St. Francis || 2,104 || 2 (6) || 937 (362) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Cheylin USD 103 * St. Francis Schools USD 297 See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links * Cheyenne County * Cheyenne County Hospital * [http://www.nwkansas.com/SFHwebpages/sfhmain.html St. Francis Herald] * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Cheyenne County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Cheyenne County, Kansas Category:Established in 1873